Comment bien s'occuper d'une nation
by Yu-B
Summary: Adopter une nation est un choix important dans une vie. Et ce n'est pas simple tous les jours...


**Bonjour/soir. Me revoici avec une idées de fic plutôt... étrange? Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ça. Je regardais mes petites nations débattre tranquillement sur leur étagère de bibliothèque et l'idée a émergé... Bon. Je préviens qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire mais de plusieurs histoires. A chaque chapitre le personnage principal changera, après, il se peut que les premiers héros réapparaissent de temps à autre, histoire d'avoir de leur nouvelle. Bon, je n'en dis pas plus. Normalement le premier chapitre arrivera demain dans la soirée, je termine juste de l'écrire. J'espère qu'en attendant ce prologue vous amusera. Pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui je me suis bien inspirée des petites boîtes surprises. Allez, bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient au mangaka génial qui a créé _Hetalia_, n'est pas merveilleux?**

* * *

**Mode d'emploi pour bien s'occuper d'une nation.**

Si vous lisez ce mode d'emploi c'est que vous venez d'acquérir une nation, et nous vous en félicitons!

Maintenant, nous tenons à vous mettre en garde sur votre choix: une nation n'est pas un jouet. Il s'agit d'un être vivant avec ses pensées, ses désirs et ses choix. Alors il est très important de la considérer comme un être humain, même si elle ne mesure que vingt centimètres (parfois certaines atteignent les 25 cm, mais c'est assez rare).

Nous vous rappelons également qu'une nation a des droits depuis que la loi X298 a été votée en janvier 201x et que toute maltraitance envers une nation est passible d'une condamnation judiciaire. Il est également recommandé aux personnes mineures de ne pas adopter une nation sur un coup de tête.

Les règles pour s'occuper d'une nation sont assez simples. Une nation évolue en trois niveaux _*_.

Le premier niveau est le niveau d'adaptation. Il peut durer entre deux jours et une semaine. C'est le temps que prendra votre nation pour s'acclimater à son nouvel environnement ainsi qu'à vous et à votre mode de vie. Il faut être patient et attentif à ce moment-là, certaines nations sont très émotives et peuvent mal réagir à un changement brusque d'habitat, aussi, nous vous recommandons d'être calme et gentil avec votre nation durant ce laps de temps important pour votre cohabitation future. À la fin de cette période, vous pouvez allez voir soit un vétérinaire, soit un médecin qui tatouera votre nation afin qu'elle soit suivit médicalement en cas de problèmes de santé.

Le deuxième niveau est le niveau d'apprentissage. C'est à cette période, entre trois mois et un an, que votre nation apprendra à parler, lire, écrire avec un crayon adapté à sa taille, mais aussi à réfléchir par elle-même. La durée d'apprentissage varie selon la nation, certaines peuvent réagir comme des enfants en bas âge tandis que d'autres apprendront très rapidement, voire parleront déjà avant même que le niveau un soit arrivé à son terme. Nous vous recommandons d'être attentif à ses goûts et de faire en sorte qu'elle se cultive le plus possible dans ses domaines favoris, ça n'ajoutera que plus de sujets intéressants dans vos discussions futures.

Le troisième niveau est le niveau d'adoption. Au bout d'un an, un membre de la Société Protectrice des Nations viendra vous rendre visite afin de vérifier que votre nation se porte au mieux et qu'elle est heureuse en votre compagnie. Si vous avez bien suivit les règles de ce mode d'emploi, tout devrait bien se passer, soyez en certain.

**Autres règles à savoir**:

- Eviter de laisser une nation seule, elles peuvent mal comprendre que vous alliez à votre lieu de travail, et penser qu'elles ont été abandonnées. Afin de ne pas la laisser sans surveillance, emmenez-la avec vous (bien élevées, elles sont très sages), ou alors assurez-vous qu'elle soit en compagnie d'autres nations.

- Quand une nation fait un caprice (que ce soit pour manger ou pour jouer), soyez patient et ne vous énervez pas, il faut lui faire comprendre l'importance des horaires fixes ou des priorités dans votre vie. Une nation est un être intelligent qui comprendra tout à fait votre impossibilité de la satisfaire pour le moment, néanmoins, assurez-vous de jouer avec elle au moins une fois par jour. Les nations sont très joueuses.

- Une nation a besoin de tendresse, n'hésitez pas à lui montrer qu'elle compte pour vous en lui disant simplement, en la câlinant ou en lui offrant un petit présent (une part de gâteau, ou un jouet adapté lui plaira sûrement).

- Enfin, assurez-vous que le moral de votre nation est toujours au beau fixe, une nation ressemble beaucoup à un humain et n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses, mais chez elle la tristesse, la mélancolie ou encore la peur est ressentie de manière très forte. Il faut donc faire attention à ce qu'elle dit, même quand on a l'impression qu'elle plaisante.

Évidemment, en ce qui concerne ses émotions (amitié, tendresse, amour), il en est de même. Une nation peut être très passionnée, alors ne vous étonnez pas si elle vous demande sans cesse des câlins, cela veut dire qu'elle vous aime énormément.

Bon courage et bonne adoption.

La Société Protectrice des Nations.

_* Une légende urbaine court selon laquelle il y aurait un quatrième niveau, mais nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous le confirmer._

* * *

**A suivre...**


End file.
